


Hypnotized by the Jungle Witch

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: Our original character: Barry goes for a stroll, only to wind up lost deep in the jungle.





	Hypnotized by the Jungle Witch

Barry was deep in the jungle, wondering around. He was confused on where he was going or what direction to take.  
“Darn it!” He shouted to himself. “I’m just going around in circles it seems like!”  
He slowly kept walking, looking around to see if he could find anything to get out but it no use. There was just more jungle, trees and bushes.  
“Where am I?” He asked himself.  
He walked deeper in to some weird looking trees and vines. Suddenly, he saw something move in the distance. He was on the defence, hoping it wasn’t a predator or anything.  
“Uh... Wh-Who’s there?” He shivered.  
Unaware to him, in this environment lived an enchanted jungle witch. She was really beautiful and sexy, using the leaves and vines of the jungle to dress. She wandered around the jungle as well, but she had no fear as she has control over all life in these woods. She stopped for a second and sniffed the air. She caught Barry’s scent, smiling to herself.  
“Nice...” She smiled to herself as she made her way to where Barry was.  
She let her presence be known to him, stepping out in all her sexy glory. Barry should’ve jumped, suddenly seeing a girl step out from the middle of the jungle. But all he could do was stare at her, his eyes widened from her stunning appearance.  
“Wow...” He smiled before snapping back into reality. “I mean hello there. It’s... Weird to see someone like you here.”  
The jungle witch smiled approaching him as he observed her sexy glory, blushing from it.  
“Are... You lost too?” He asked. “I’m kinda lost here too.  
"No, no.” She giggled. “But I see that you are."  
She walked closer to him so that she was inches away from him. She made eye contact with Barry, preparing herself for her hypnosis once it was the time. Barry could smell her and it smelt wonderful to the point where it relaxed him slightly. Such a sweet, relaxing aroma as he inhaled deeply.  
“You’re not lost?” Barry smiled. “Then... Maybe you could help me...”  
The jungle witch placed a hand on his chest smiling at him, staring into his eyes.  
“Of course I'll help you, cutie." She smiled.  
Suddenly, her eyes began spiralling. The spirals suddenly and slowly kept changing colour: Green, blue, purple, yellow. He couldn’t help but look into her eyes as his eyes began to project the spiral. His mind and his body began to feel weird.  
“Wha...” He spoke quietly.  
"Shh shh... Just keep looking in my eyes.” She smiled, speaking ever so softly. “It makes me very happy when you stare. Don't resist..."  
The trees around them began to close off the area they were both stood in. She could control the environment with just her mind as she kept her eyes fixated on Barry. Some vines started to snake towards him and gently wrap around his legs and arms. Barry couldn’t do anything but stare deeply into her eyes as they both spiralled in rhythm. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders, massaging them. Barry began smiling a little, feeling the gentle wrapping of the vines around his legs and arms. He felt much more relaxed. The jungle witch giggled as Barry’s mouth began to smile.  
"I want to make you happy, slave.” She reassured. “But first, I'll have to bend your will and make you weak before me and maybe after that... I'll let you live. That’s if you’re a good boy.”  
A vine gently pulled down Barry’s bottoms as the jungle witch looked down at his exposed cock. She grabbed it firmly, slowly rubbing it up and down.  
“Wanna know how I'll do that?" She smiled, kissing his lips.  
Barry could only respond with a nod, moaning softly. The spiralling from the jungle witch’s eyes went faster as the vines started tightening, slowly wrapping around the rest of his body. She began to hum hypnotically, Barry listening to her sweet, irresistible humming as he smiled more. The vines began to massage around his body as they wrapped around him more till all but his face and cock were covered in vines. The jungle witch smiled happily as she kept humming, knowing the more relaxed she made him, the more she could cement the feeling of submission inside of Barry. She stroked his cock all over; her hand was velvety smooth due to many spells she used. She placed her free arm around him and kissed him again, open mouth. A seed comes out of her mouth and dropping it down his throat. She instructed the vines to carry him and herself up into the trees as she whispered in his ear, still rubbing his cock.  
“You’ll be mine after this.” She whispered. “You’ll be my slave till I decide you’re of no use to me... Or maybe you’ll be that lucky exception. Guess we’ll wait and see.”  
She kept humming hypnotically, staring into Barry’s spiralling eyes...  
“Cum and be mine...” She commanded.  
Barry smiled widely, as he shot out his cum. That was when his life of free will was over.


End file.
